gamblefishfandomcom-20200213-history
Tomu Shirasagi
Tomu Shirasagi (白鷺 杜夢, Shirasagi Tomu) is the main protagonist of Gamble Fish. He is a die-hard gambler and the last descendant of the Shirasagi family. Personality In order to accomplish his goal of bringing down Shishidō Academy, he quickly makes a name for himself by humiliating the headmaster's great-granddaughter, calling her his "bait" to capture the "fish" who he gambles with. This act helps set Tomu's plans in motion as he is quickly challenged by Aoto, whose loss consequently sets off a chain of subsequent challenges, just as he wished. So far Tomu has defeated all his opponents through a variety of tricks and tactics. To the point that he was able to win against Rio Asahina, billiards world junior champion, in a game despite having played the for only 10 days. During each challenge he always emits a smile of confidence though this does not always stay in most challenges, he primarily does this to show his calmness and throw off his opponent. Tomu is seen as cool, calculating, and a bit arrogant when it comes to gambling. Only through gambling does he truly feel alive, especially when betting on his very life, making him quite a thrill-seeker. Despite this he's also very caring towards his friends and wouldn't do things or accept gambles that would endanger their lives. This was shown when Abidani presented his captured father and challenged Tomu to walk two planks where one would break and drop not only him, but a captured Gokujima Kaoru into a pit of spikes. Despite having a chance to rescue his father, Tomu refused to do so since he would endanger Gokujima, even though he had a low oponion of the hustler. Tomu's charisma and exploits had also earned him quite a few fans, especially among the female students. First in line being Natsumi Kimura, followed by Yuka Tsukiyono, Rio Asahina, Mayo Hanasaki, Emily Dawn, and even Mika Shishido. History Tomu Shirasagi was raised on the coast of a small island by his mother. Since he could remember, he was told that his father had died. For years, the instructions and strategies to win games were drilled into his head. His mother taught him all kinds of games from around the world. After his match against the Abidani Seminar, Tomu reveals that he comes from a clan with a lineage who at one point had influence with many major political types during the Feudal era of Japan. However, that influence was eventually lost to new merchants and the Shirasagi clan went into hiding. Even in hiding, they were hunted down for their clan prize, the Twin Herons, a sword guard depicting two mirror image Herons that is apparently worth ten billion yen in modern day currency. When Tomu was 10 years old, his supposedly dead father showed up and revealed the history of the Shirasagi Clan who, at one point, had influence with many major political types during the Feudal era of Japan. However, that influence was eventually lost to new merchants and the Shirasagi clan went into hiding. Even in hiding, they were hunted down for their clan prize, the Twin Herons, a sword guard depicting two mirror image Herons that is apparently worth ten billion yen in modern day currency. It was then that Tomu was given a choice: live a normal life or join the fight to help reclaim the Shirasagi treasure. Having chosen the former when his father disappeared once again, Tomu decided to eventually enter Shishidō Academy and reclaim the treasure, explaining his claim that he would take ten billion yen when he entered the school. It is learned that by the time he entered Shishidō Academy, he had already crushed two schools and, apparently, plans to add Shishidō Academy to that list. Skills His abilities are his keen eye for detail, strategic mind, but most of all his unbendable determination and confidence that gives him the luck he needs at the most dire of times.Tomu Shirisagi also posseses a high intelect and a great mind for strategies in little time. One of his greatest weapons is how he is able to convince people to do what he wants in games by using psychological tricks. He is also not above sacrificing his body to win, such as cutting of a finger, being bitten, deafening himself ect. While most of his tactics have been called 'cheap' and 'Monkey Tricks' by Abadani, they have gained him the interest of the sadistic teacher, which is no small feat. Relationships Kazuki Mizuhara The first friend Tomu makes at Shishido Academy. Mizuhara is Tomu's roommate, best friend, and confidant. He often asks Mizuhara to do him little 'favors' to win his gambles, including turning off the air conditioning during his match against Rio or asking him to bring a chainsaw for Tsukiyono's match. Mizuhara respects Tomu's courage and abilities greatly, but worries about him very often. Tomu has a good understanding of Mizuhara's cowardly personality and does not blame him if he ever chickens out of helping. Mayo Hanasaki Mayo Hanasaki is one of the few to make Tomu say romantic words and show some feelings of love for her, though it is not that heavily hinted Tomu is also in love with her, he may have done it out of pity of her traumatic past. Emily Dawn Emily Dawn was at first infatuated with Tomu because of his strong, passionate personality. She attached herself to him, calling him 'darling' and saying things like they were engaged. Tomu took a liking to her as well, though in a purely platonic manner, and calls her a friend. After Tomu was tricked by Abidani and scorned Emily, she turned on him in vengence. She admits that as the daughter of the Dawn family, she doesn't have the freedom she desires and that she wanted to fall in love at least once. They make up after she loses her gamble against him. Yuka Tsukiyono Tomu's first genuine female opponent in gambling through a game of Blackjack. She falls in love with him after he defeats her and is one of his main supporters throughout the story. She has confessed her feelings for him but seems content to remain at his side as a friend. Natsumi Kimura Natsumi challenged Tomu to a gamble which she won when Tsukiyono interfered. Apologetic about her cheating, she went to apologize, admitting that she had only wanted to get closer to Tomu. She holds an almost celebrity-crush on him, calling herself the president of his fanclub and number 1 supporter. She constantly claims to be in love with him which Tomu manages to brush off and befriend her at the same time. Rio Asahina They hold a mutual respect for each other's competative spirit. Rio deeply admires him, but not quite to the point of love. Tomu, again, considers her to be a friend. Mika Shishido It has been heavily implied that Tomu may genuinely have feelings for Mika, admiring her proud personality. She is the only female whom he openly flirts with, teasingly stating that he would take her lips on his next gamble or asking her for a date. She, on the other hand, scorns him and loves him in the same breath. While the two of them are constantly provoking each other, it usually ends up with Tomu embarrassing her. Mika does eventually secretly admit her feelings for him, but decides as the descendents of enemy families, they can never be together. References Category:Characters Category:Males